The disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for winding a laminated core with a magnet coil for an electric motor and in said apparatus a conductive, insulated coil wire can be wound into one or multiple grooves, in particular pole tip grooves, of a winding surface of the laminated core, said apparatus comprising a holding device for the purpose of fixing the laminated core that is to be wound during the winding process and a counter holding device. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to an electric motor and an electric tool machine in which an electric motor is installed, and in said electric motor a laminated core was wound by means of a device in accordance with the disclosure.
Previous electric motors have been installed primarily in electric tool machines, such as angle grinders, drills, drill hammers, by way of example series, shunt-wound or compound motors whose stators are divided, and that can be fitted together. For this purpose, the laminated core of the stator that directs the magnetic field lines and is used as a support of the stator coil is constructed in a two part or multipart manner. As a consequence, it is possible for each laminated core part to be wound with a magnet coil and, as the individual laminated cores are fitted together, a semi-cylindrical stator is formed and magnet coils are wound onto so-called pole tips in the inner diameter of said semi-cylindrical stator.
A pin winding method or a flyer winding method is typically used for the purpose of attaching the magnet coils to the laminated core of the stator or also to the armature. In the case of the pin winding method, a closed stator or an armature core is wound with the aid of one or two winding pins. In the case of the flyer winding method, initially a coil is wound onto a correspondingly embodied winding form with the aid of a flyer, wherein either the flyer arm rotates around the (stationary) laminated core or the laminated core rotates with respect to a stationary flyer arm. After the winding process, the coil is mechanically formed and, with the aid of a tool, is inserted into the provided groove slots. Stators of this type are generally embodied in two or multiple parts in order to improve accessibility. After the winding process, the wire ends are provided with heat shrink sleeves and are assembled with crimp contacts.
For a mass production process, it is known to initially assemble the magnet coils and to insert the entire magnet coil into the pole tips of a laminated core. For this purpose, the insulated coil wire is initially wound onto a “magnet coil holding device”, the coil is provided with a defined measurement in advance and is subsequently inserted or rather press-fitted into pole tip grooves of the stator.